Luigi vs Dib Membrane
Luigi_Dib_Membrane_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Luigi vs Dib thumbnail.png|Red The Red Bird Luigi vs Dib Membrane is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, featuring Luigi from the Mario ''series of games and Dib Membrane from ''Invader Zim. Description Battle of the paranormal hunters! Nintendo vs Nickelodeon! Today, the two most beloved paranormal hunters come together and fight, but only one will be left, first, is Luigi (from the Mario ''series), the thin cowardly Italian, and next, is Dib Membrane (from ''Invader Zim), the big headed pale Mexican, will Luigi prove that he can be brave enough to defeat Dib, or Dib can prove he will never stop to contine proving to the world he isn't crazy enough to defeat Luigi, Let's find out! Interlude (Cue World of Nothing) Wiz: Paranormality is one of the most mysterious topics in the entire planet Boomstick: Luckily, there are two guys that, despite being different, have one thing in common, they are paranormal hunters, these guys have been helping us to learn more things about paranormality, well, not really Wiz: We're talking about Luigi and Dib, the paranormal hunters who have been active in that topic since 2001 Boomstick: We are going to find out which one can defeat the other, will Luigi vaccum up Dib?, or Dib will prove that his big head doesn't stop him of being capable of defeating him? Wiz: I'm Wiz, and he is Boomstick, and welcome to the scariest episode of Death Battle! Luigi (Cue Gloomy Manor - Interior) Wiz: In 1983, a new arcade game was in development and was going to become a hit, but there was a problem, Nintendo decided to make 2 players play at once, but they couldn't create a new character. Boomstick: Luckily, somebody made a recolored Mario and named him Luigi. Wiz: Thus the day was saved. Boomstick: As already mentioned, Luigi started off as a simple recolor of Mario for people who wanted to play Mario but didn't own it or had their console far away Wiz: With the release of Super Mario Land, Luigi took a brief hiatus and eventually developed his own personality and identity. Boomstick: In 1990 and 1993, Luigi got his own titles in which he was the protagonist, Luigi's Hammer Toss Game and Mario is Missing, but they both sucked... Wiz: However, the world was proven wrong when in 2001 (the same year Luigi's oponent, Dib, appeared in TV for the first time), Nintendo released a title for Nintendo GameCube named Luigi's Mansion, in this title, Luigi (somehow) wins a mansion and decides to live there, however, the mansion is haunted, but a man named Professor E.Gadd helps him and gives him his Poltergust 3000, a modified vaccum cleaner that allows him to suck up ghosts, if Luigi's Mansion didn't exist, Luigi wouldn't even be facing Dib today, maybe, if the game didn't exist, Sheldon Lee from My Life as a Teenage Robot ''(scratch that, Dib and Sheldon are just nerds, that's their only conection) or Brief (aka. Geekboy) from ''Panty and Stocking ''would be the ones facing Dib today, even if we made the fight, it would be one of those ridiculous fights we make just because we like both characters, at least Deadpool and Pinkie Pie had a strong connection. '''Boomstick: Well, continuing with Luigi, the game had great success, and in 2013, the Year of Luigi started, Nintendo released various Luigi games and merchandise during that year,' Wiz: Well, after telling ya' all the story of Luigi, let us tell about him. Boomstick: Luigi is one the seven Star Children and the younger brother of Mario, he is very scaredy yet he can be brave at times, he is Italian, what sucks is that he is always in the shadow of his brother. Wiz: Since Luigi is able to use all the powerups Mario has, we're gonna list them down all: *Mushroom: Turns Luigi bigger and more durable. *Fire Flower: Makes him able to throw fireballs. *Ice Flower: Makes him able to ski in water and throw iceballs. *Mega Mushroom: Turns him into a giant that can destroy almost everything in it's path. *Mini Mushroom: The complete opposite of the Mega Mushroom, it turns Luigi small and makes him able to run in water and jump higher, but makes him weaker and more vulnerable. *Bee Mushroom: Gives Luigi a bee suit and makes him able to fly and climb panels. *Spring Mushroom: Makes Luigi get a spring around his body and makes him able to jump extremely high but with poor controls. *Tanooki Suit: Makes Luigi able to fly and turn into a statue which makes him invincible. *Leaf: Same thing as Tanooki Suit, but much more simpler, as Luigi cannot turn into a statue. *P-Leaf: Same thing as Leaf, but makes Luigi fly indefinitley. *Super Acorn: Turns Luigi into a Squirrel and makes him able to fly and grab walls. *P-Acorn: Same thing as the normal Acorn, but makes Luigi fly indefinitley. *Feather: Makes Luigi fly for unlimited periods of times and makes him able to wip enemies. *Cloud Flower: Makes Luigi able to walk in clouds and able to make up to 3 clouds. *Bell: Turns him a cat, can climb walls and attack oponents using a slam attack. *Lucky Bell: Same thing as Bell, makes Luigi turn into a Neko cat and use a power similar to the Statue, but with the ability to get coins. *Rock Mushroom: Gives Luigi the ability to turn into a rock and roll (get it?). *Penguin Suit: Same thing as the Frog Suit, but with the ability to throw iceballs and slide. *P-Balloon: Makes Luigi turn fat and fly in the sky. *Cherry: Makes up to 4 clones of Luigi. *Star: Makes Luigi invincible. *Propeller Mushroom: Makes Luigi fly. *Shell: Gives Luigi a shell and makes him able to use himself as a Koopa shell Boomstick: After that list, we are going to state Luigi's attacks, weapons and feats. Wiz: First, we find Luigi's vaccum cleaners, the Poltergusts 3000 and 5000, which we are going to combine for this fight. Boomstick: The Poltergust 3000 can control fire, ice and water, while the Poltergust 5000 can electrify the things that it is consuming, it has an upgrade which drains the health faster Wiz: Next, we have the Thunderhand, which Luigi learned thanks to the Thunder God, it can be used offensively and (obviously), it electrifies oponents. Boomstick: He can also use a Power Flower that can be used to pass through walls and surprise oponents and attack them. Wiz: Next, we have the Ultra Hammer, which is an extremely powerful hammer used to attack enemies, it is an upgrade to the hammer you use at the start of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Boomstick: Luigi also jumps very high and is supposedley more powerful than Mario himself, as he defeated Mario in an episode of Cartoon Fight Club, a very crappy Death Battle ripoff, however, we are not sure if that is the case. Wiz: He can also throw fireballs like his brother, and also use Luigi Cyclone, an attack that makes Luigi spin and attack his enemy 2 times, next is the Super Punch Jump, a move which allows Luigi to punch oponents while jumping, and finally, the Green Misile, which makes Luigi launch himself which hurts oponents, he also falls slowly. Boomstick: Now, his feats and disadvantages. FEATS *Defeated Dimentio, King Boo and Chief Chilly *Exterminated 3/4th of an entire highly-advanced alien race simply by crying *Stopped an entire dimension and universe from collapsing *Defeated The Brain, said to be the wisest of all ghosts *Beats Bowser on a nearly daily basis *Saved Mario three times *Beat all of the Koopalings and Bowser in a row with literally no effort *Managed to lift more than 10 tons as he grabbed a castle easily *Won Mario Party by doing absolutely nothing DISADVANTAGES *Fails at traction *Clumsy; trips frequently *Can be extremely cowardly at times *Accidentally knocked his friend Blooey into Lava. *Inferiority complex; sometimes dependent on Mario *Brainwashed and killed by Dimentio *Even though he has chances of defeating Dib, doing something will worsen his possibilities of winning, though not that much Wiz: We decided to not include the Paper Mario abilities since Luigi could kill Dib way too easily and makes him too OP. Boomstick: Also, we forgot to mention the Strobulb can make someone blind and that the Dark Light Device can uncover invisible objects. Wiz: Luigi is also very fast and can catch up with fast objects. Boomstick: Luigi also jumps higher than Mario, he jumps 6-feet up the air, he called it the Scuttle Jump. Wiz: Luigi also has 2 Final Smashes, first, the Negative Zone, which is done by simply dancing, the Negative Zone can have different effects on the oponent, which includes dizziness, making the oponents sleep, trip, do things such as taunting excessively, making them sleep, putting them a flower on top, and many more, the second one is the Poltergust 5000 which makes no sense. Boomstick: Finally, Luigi is also the owner of the channel Weegeepie, which is a very good channel, and Luigi was also trained by the Jellyfish Sisters. Luigi: Go, Luigi, Imma number-a-1! Dib Membrane (Cue Invader Zim Theme Song) Wiz: Dib Membrane is a Mexican boy who is very pale for a strange reason. Boomstick: In March 30th, 2001, Dib noticed that a form of life that wasn't from the planet Earth was coming, that turned out to be Zim. Wiz: It is pretty clear that Zim is an alien and Dib wants everyone to make them know that Zim is an alien, but, all the other children (excluding Dib's sister, Gaz) are extremely stupid and don't believe him, thus bullying him luckily, Dib continues to try proving everyone he isn't dumb and crazy as everyone think he is. Boomstick: One of the most known aspects of Dib is that his head is extremely big, even more big than the head of Jimmy Neutron. Wiz: Also, for some reason, Dib's head grows a little more bigger every next episode. Boomstick: Dib doesn't have a mother, Dib (as well as her sister) was actually created by his father, Professor Membrane as an experiment, and Dib and Gaz are actually Professor Membrane's best creations, Dib also lacks a lung. Wiz: Dib has a lot more weapons than the Luigi, which could be an advantage, but some of them are actually just for injuring aliens, so Luigi wouldn't be afected by some of them. Boomstick: Anyways, we are going to list down various of Dib's weapons, but not all since Dib could also kill Luigi easily. Wiz: First, we have a water balloon device, whch obviously throws water balloons, but Luigi wouldn't be affected by them. Boomstick: Next, is a machine that throws dodgeballs, but they are extremely slow yet they harm a lot. Wiz: Now THAT could potentially harm Luigi! Boomstick: The weapon that follows is, oh boy! A food launcher, which throws meatballs and burritos. Wiz: Mama mia! What-a-Italiano-a-weapon! Pero no se si Luigi esquivara los burritos! Boomstick: After Wiz ended up doing that strange Italian accent and speaking Spanish, Dib surprises next up with his computer, that can detect objects from space but can also detect forms of technology and know what it can do. Wiz: We next have an object that will completely useless for the battle, Alien sleep cuffs, which are used to make any other form of life that doesn't belong to the planet Earth unconsious, but Luigi won't be affected by them. Boomstick: Next, is the X-Scope, which allows him to watch the internal organs of other people, but why Dib would want to see Luigi in the inside? Wiz: We next have......His own glasses? Boomstick: Yes, Dib's glasses can reflect any sort of light. Wiz: Well, after that, we have the Microscopic Nano Chip, which can be eaten by Dib and be controlled by his computer, but it can be eaten by someone else and thus Dib can mess with the person which eats the MNC, the MNC can also be used as a robot which can fight by punching and kicking, and the MNC also has a grapling hook. Boomstick: Next, is the Giant Beaker, that Dib uses to smack people around. Wiz: Next, oh god, it's Mercury! Boomstick: Dib can use it to destroy part of the Earth, if he uses it, bye bye-Luigi. Wiz: Next, we have the Hacking Device, that will slam into several objects and then it will transfer the information of the object into his computer. Boomstick: One of the most mortal weapons Dib has in his possesion is Tak's ship, which can travel at fast speeds, create holograms, throws lasers... Wiz: Now, the next weapon is the classic electrocution prank turned up to eleven, it is a weapon called Alien Tac that turns oponents into something Dib can eat, in other words, cannibalism. Boomstick: Dib also has a Zapper, no, it's not for playing Duck Hunt, it actually zaps!! Wiz: Do you think Luigi will kill Dib easily using the Mega Mushroom, NO! Dib has two powers that makes him big and powerful. Boomstick: We first have a simple Alien Serum that makes him giant. Wiz: But we next have a Mech Suit that can throw lasers and send it's oponents to space. Boomstick: Second to last, is a creepy Clown Mask that will scare the crap out of Luigi! Wiz: And the best for last...............................................................................A laser gun. Luigi: (Sarcastically) Nice weapon, what you can kill with it? Dib: SHUT UP OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU! Luigi: O....k........ Boomstick: And now, it's feats and disadvantages. FEATS *Somehow manages to walk despite how big his head is *Started a large food fight *Found out ZIM had been stealing organs *Managed to sneak into ZIM's house and get a picture of him *Pooped ZIM out of his stomach (I am not even kidding) *Tormented ZIM with water balloons *Fought against Shunck to go see Professor Membrane *Saved him and his entire class from being sent to a room with a moose *Managed to make his way into ZIM's base *Broke into NASA and has apparently done it many times before *Got footage of ZIM and sent it to Mysterious Mystery's and they even made an episode about it *Drove the Mysterious Mystery's man crazy *Managed to defeat a very angry monkey *Dragged ZIM into Dib's own imagination world *Got ZIM captured by halloweenies *Found out the truth behind Chicken Foot *Got ZIM squashed by his Mega Doomer *Saved the Earth from Tak alongside ZIM *May have raised the dead *Convinced the president to drill underground instead of destroying the Earth *Stopped ZIM from becoming skool president *Beat ZIM at dodgeball *Gave his sister Gaz the Sense of the Shadow Hog *Took out all of the power in the Earth *Searched the universe in search for ZIM *Ditched ZIM in space *Beat Gaz at video games *Defeated ZIM alongside a pants alien *Tricked ZIM into kidnapping Batflaps *Crushed a tiny planet under his foot. *Escaped an evil alien base that was holding him hostage *Followed a trail to several "squatches" *Scared ZIM with his Clown Mask, which is surprising as Zim is braver than Luigi. *Survived being burnt to death as he and Zim survived being thrown towards the sun. DISADVANTAGES *Due to his large head objects can be attached to it and he won't even notice *Can go into a crazy outburst when frustrated or annoyed *Horrible Luck *Can be restrained by stronger foes *Maybe to determined for his own good (he sat and watched a monitor on ZIM's house for years as ZIM had disappeared all because he thought ZIM was still up to no good) *LICE *Lost a lung while trying to stop Zim from stealing more organs Wiz: Wow, Dib has a lot more feats than Luigi! Dib: I'm sure Luigi will be dead meat! Intermession (Cue:' Invader - Jim Johnston') Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight (The fight will take place in a forest ubicated between the Mushroom Kingdom and the city that appears in Invader Zim) (Cue Luigi's Mansion - Gallery) Luigi is relaxing in his mansion, his pet Polterpup jumps in him: Luigi: Good doggy... Luigi opens a can of Fanta and is ready to relax like he has never done, but suddenly... (Cue Luigi's Mansion - Professor E. Gadd) Professor E. Gadd suddenly appears in Luigi's television, scaring the thin Italian. Professor E. Gadd: Luigi, I am calling you because I noticed something strange happening in a near forest! Luigi: What is-a-happening-a-there? Professor E. Gadd: Intense paranormal activity is happening right there and you are the only person I know who can stop the problems. Luigi is scared, but he accepts. Luigi: Okey dokey... (Meanwhile, in another place) (Cue Invader Zim - Gaz's Missions) Dib and his sister Gaz are playing Super Mario Odyssey, with Dib controlling Cappy and Gaz controlling Mario. Dib: Man it sucks to be a hat! Gaz: You deserve it Dib: Guess what, fuck you and screw this! Dib angrily walks out of the room and goes into his. Dib: Man, why this always happens to me! Dib starts trying to ubicate paranormal activity, but suddenly, he comes across the most intense paranormal activity he has ever encountered. Dib: What the heck? Is that really happening, it comes from the forest, I need to stop it! We see a montage of Luigi and Dib equiping their weapons and heading towards the forest. (Cue Luigi's Mansion - Main Theme) Luigi and Dib are seen walking towards the forest, Luigi is equiped with his Poltergust 5000 while Dib has bringed his computer. Luigi: OK, this is the-a-only-a-forest I have ubicated near the-a-Mushroom-a-Kingdom. Dib: I think I'm near, this forest is where I think the paranormal activity comes from. Luigi and Dib enter the forest, only for them to find each other. Luigi: Who are-a-you? Dib: I am a paranormal hunter that is here to stop the activity that is happening here. Luigi: WHAT? That is my-a-job! I am the one intended to stop this! Dib: You look thin and you speak like an Italian Luigi: That's because I'm Italian, and from-a-are you, plus, you have a big head! Dib: I'm Mexican, and don't mock my head! Luigi: Ti ascolto stupido figlio di puttana dal Messico, sono il miglior cacciatore paranormale e io sono quello destinato a questo lavoro, sei un cretino idiota che cazzo pensa di essere il migliore quando si tratta di cacciatore paranormale, fottuta stronza Dib: Escucha, maricon de mierda estupido italiano, yo soy el mejor cazador de cosas paranormales y se come hacer esto, tu solo eres un hipocrita mierdoso chupa-pollas hijo de puta que cree que yo soy un pendejo, cuando no es haci, vete a la chingada. Luigi: You wanna fight, idiot, to see who is the best person intended for stopping the paranormal activity? Dib: Yeah, and I'm gonna win! FIGHT! ' Presentación sin título.jpg '(Cue Super Mario Galaxy - Bouldergeist) Luigi starts throwing a bunch of fireballs towards Dib, but Dib manages to dodge them all, except for the last one, Dib then prepares to attack Luigi by using his Dodgeball Machine, however, since they are extremely slow, Luigi grabs his Ultra Hammer and hits all the dodgeballs, the majority of which hit Dib, but one of them hits him the head. Dib: AAAAUUUCH! Luigi then grabs his Ice Flower and starts throwing iceballs towards Dib, but Dib grabs his laser gun and they both fire at each other, but the iceballs and the lasers end up colliding. Dib then runs towards Luigi and grabs his alien sleep cuffs, thinking he will win, Dib then fires them at Luigi, but it doesn't affect him. Luigi: What are-a-you doing-a? Dib then realizes his mistake and grabs his Zapper, but Luigi quickly dodges the zaps, Dib, now angry, starts firing zaps everywhere, but they result in nothing. Luigi then runs towards Dib and they starts punching each other, but Luigi then goes away, and does his green misile move, and launches himself towards Dib, he successfully manages to hit Dib and manages to launch Dib into a certain distance, Luigi then grabs Dib and launches him into the air. Luigi: So long, gay Dib! Luigi then runs towards Dib and does his Luigi Cyclone, sending Dib a few meters away. Luigi: Now, it is the-a-time to fly! Luigi performs his Super Jump Punch on Dib, who is still on earth, Dib goes flying 13 meters up the air, both Luigi and Dib fall on their heads, Luigi gets first, Dib, now willing to kill Luigi, throws his Hacking Device towards Luigi, but Luigi quickly dodges the device, Luigi then runs towards Dib and headbutts him. Dib, who is tired, gasps and Luigi goes towards him. Dib: I know I have been an idiot, I can help you with your job, grab my hand... Luigi: You aren't fooling me! You are doing the electrocution prank, are you. Luigi then punches Dib and opens Dib's hand, discovering the Alien Tac in his hands. Luigi: I knew it! Luigi then grabs the Alien Tac and throws it flying a few meters. Dib, who is now angered, grabs his Food Launcher and screams, then, he launches a bunch of meatballs towards Luigi, but the latter eats them all, Dib then prepares to launch a burrito, but Luigi hits the burrito with his Ultra Hammer and ends up making the burrito launch towards Dib, resulting in a explosion. Dib: Time to die, you dumb Italian! Dib uses his Giant Beaker to hit Luigi and squash him to death, but Luigi manages to dodge them, Luigi then decides to use a P-Acorn to fly and confuse Dib, this results in success, since Luigi has managed to annoy Dib since the later cannot hit him since Luigi is way to high in the sky. Luigi returns to Earth, and eats a Rock Mushroom, and turns into a rock and prepares to roll Dib, a scared Dib realises that he has to run for his life, Dib ends up escaping. Dib then, in purpose, slips and falls on his head, which causes Luigi to laugh, but, unknown to Luigi, Luigi is about to eat the Microscopic Nano Chip, luckily, Luigi notices it and spits it out. Dib: After my attempts on killing you, this one will succed! Dib then starts piloting a strange orange ship. Luigi: What the-a-hell is-a-that!? Luigi then notices it is Tak's ship and screams: Luigi: OH MY GOD! Luigi then starts running for his life while the ship throws lasers and seems to catch up to Luigi, Luigi then uses his Tanooki Suit and turns into Kitsune Luigi, Luigi then flys towards Tak's ship and destroys it by using the Thunderhand and the Ultrahammer, damaging it badly. Dib: There goes my plan of crashing Mercury to Earth blown to pieces! Luigi then starts using his Thunderhand offensively towards Dib, Dib doesn't manage to dodge most of the thunders, Luigi then goes underground and attacks Dib by uppercutting and electrocuting him. Luigi then uses his Vanish Flower and now Dib doesn't know where Luigi is. Dib: Damn, where did he go? Luigi then starts suffocating Dib, he then also throws Dib and jumps on him, Dib tries to do his best to librate from the force, but he fails. Luigi throwed Dib as the effects from the flower stopped. Luigi: I think I am-a-done with him. But Luigi made a huge mistake as he turned right, it turns out Dib had his clown mask on. Luigi: (screams like a little girl) Luigi then goes running at a massive speed, trying to run for his life, but, then, he realizes that Dib played a prank on him. Luigi: You are going-a-to pay for this, Mexican! Luigi then grabs a Mega Mushroom and becomes giant, Luigi starts running towards Dib, Dib, scared of the possibilities of him dying, drinks his alien serum and becomes giant. The now giant Italian and Mexican start throwing a fleet of punches towards each other, Dib punches Luigi, but the later ends up punching right back, Luigi then uses his Thunderhand against Dib, hurting the later, Luigi also throws a fireball towards Dib, which ends up burning Dib, but the burn isn't painful. Luigi realizes that he might not win and uses a special technique, he lets Dib punch him, and the former starts laughing like a maniac, Luigi then grabs a Mini Mushroom and throws it towards Dib's mouth, causing the big headed Mexican to revert to his normal size, and now, Luigi is ready to kill Dib, but he forgots that the Mega Mushroom was limited, and the cowardly Italian falls into earth and then, Dib goes into his Mech Suit. Luigi then uses another Mega Mushroom, but Dib throws lasers towards Luigi, but Luigi dodges them, Luigi then grabs Dib sending him back to land, Luigi then waits until he becomes smaller. (Cue Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U - Final Destination) Luigi: I CAN'T-A LOSE! Luigi then puts on his Koopa Shell and goes into the opposite direction from where Dib is, Dib thinks Luigi has fleed from the battle, but Luigi bounces with a rock and jumps at the exact same moment he hits the rock, the shell ends hitting Dib's head, dizing the later. Luigi realizes that Dib is still unconsious on the ground and the former puts on his Hammer Suit, he throws multiple hammers at Dib, but the hammers, apart from damaging the latter, end up awaking him. Dib: DON'T MESS WITH ME! Dib then starts using his laser gun and star firing a lot of times, Luigi, scared, tries to dodge them all to prevent being the loser like that one time when he lost to Tails, luckily, he escapes unharmed. Dib returns to use the Giant Beaker, but Luigi throws it away with his Ultra Hammer. Dib, who is now angry, goes in a crazy outburst and tries to harm Luigi violently, but the latter uses his Luigi Cyclone, Dib goes flying towards a tree, but that doesn't stop him from continuing. Luigi then uses his Vanish Flowers and combines it with his Propeller Mushroom, the crazed out Dib has once again been confused on where Luigi is, but Luigi then starts punching him once again. Dib: AAARGHHH! WHY THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!! Luigi then goes flying and descends rapidly, crushing Dib. Luigi: (laughs) You will not kill me like that dumb fox! Dib then tries to attack Luigi in air using the Zapper and the Alien Gun, but Luigi uses his Scuttle Jump to prevent the lasers and zaps Luigi then equips his Poltergust 5000 but Dib uses his computer to investigate on what the Poltergust 5000 is. Dib: According to the computer, the Poltergust 5000 is a vaccum cleaner which suck up ghosts and people, electrify them, and throw fire, ice and water! Luigi then starts using the Poltergust 500 and starts throwing fire to Dib, Dib manages to prevent being burnt....until he trips with a small rock. Dib then screams for 8 seconds due to the burns, Luigi then tries to vaccum up Dib, but Dib tries to escape, Luigi ends up tripping with the same rock Dib tripped over. Dib: Viva Mexico, Voy a ganar! Luigi: No, vincerò, non tu! Luigi: And wanna-a-know what I'm-a-gonna-a-do is gonna-a-make you interested on it, even if I'm-le-winner? Luigi then prepares to use the Negative Zone, Luigi then starts goofing around while Dib starts doing a lot of taunting, his weight decreases, and he has consistent damage. Luigi then lights his Strobulb towards Dib, but Dib's glasses reflect the light, Luigi screams in pain because he got blinded for a couple seconds. Dib then tries to kill Luigi while still dizzy, but Luigi accidentally pushes him away, Dib trips and his glasses fall off, Dib is unable to take them back because of how dizzy he is. Luigi then regains his sight and uses the Strobulb once again against Dib, he succeds, and Dib can't escape because his weight decreased, after sucking up Dib, Luigi then throws Dib towards a rock, his head hits it, giving Dib brain damage. Luigi then goes walking to him with his Ultra Hammer, and exclaims: Luigi: Your career ends NOW!! Dib notices the hammer and screams. Dib: NOOOOOOOOO! Luigi then hits Dib in the head with the Ultra Hammer, crushing Dib's head between the hammer and the rock. KO! Luigi then walks away with his Poltergust 5000 and his blood covered Ultra Hammer, while Dib's headless and lifeless body is eaten by some crows and three Goombas while still gushing blood. Results (Cue Staff Credits - Luigi's Mansion) Wiz: Woah! I learned that Mexicans should never fuck around with Italians, and Luigi, we're deeply sorry for your loss to Tails back in that distant Year of Luigi. Boomstick: While Dib was smarter and had more weapons, Luigi was stronger and had much more experience, mainly because he has been around since 1983, while Dib made his first appearence in 2001. Wiz: First of all, the disadvantage of Dib's dodgeball machine was that the dodgeballs moved extremely slow, giving Luigi more chances of defectling the balls, it also helps (at least for Luigi) that the balls hurt a lot, even if their normal speed is extremely slow, when Luigi deflected them, the balls were much harder to avoid, and probably hurted even more. Boomstick: The Giant Beaker was Dib's closest chance of defeating Luigi, however, Luigi has managed to avoid thunders sent by King Boo, the speed of thunders is 768 mph, more than the speed of sound, Dib also had a great chance of killing Luigi by crashing Mercury with Earth, however, the only way for Dib to do that was if he used Tak's ship in order to leave the battlefield and fly towards Mercury, but since Luigi destroyed the ship, Dib's plans of using Mercury to kill Luigi we're blown to shit! Wiz: Luigi had much more defense and his personal attacks are much more harder to avoid than Dib's, Luigi's Thunderhand was one of the many attacks that helped Luigi win this battle, specially with it's underground attack, because he can attack and surprise oponents, also, various power-ups like the Vanish Flower helped Luigi in this battle. Boomstick: The Ultra Hammer is also able to break rocks, which are much more harder than a human's skull, which helped Luigi kill Dib by slamming his head with the Ultra Hammer, and while Dib had much more weapons, Luigi's attacks, defenses, power-ups and weapons were more powerful than Dib's. Wiz: Eh, Boomstick, be very afraid. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: Zim doesn't have to worry about being stopped by Dib anymore. Boomstick: Oh well, looks like Dib and his hopes of defeating Luigi (and proving to the world he isn't crazy and that Zim is an alien) were vaccumed-up! Wiz: The winner is Luigi Presentación sin título (1).png Advantages and Disadvantages 'Luigi - WINNER' *+Stronger *+Has much more experience *+Better defense *+Better jumping *+Much more lucky than Dib *+Weapons are more lethal than Dib's *+More atlethic and tanky *=Equally as fast *-Dumber *-More cowardly *-Less weapons *-Worse traction *-More featless 'Dib' *+Smarter *+Better traction *+Has more feats *+Has more weapons *+Braver *=Equally as fast *-Weaker *-Less experience *-Worse defense *-Worse jumping *-More unlucky than Luigi *-Weapons aren't as lethal as the ones Luigi has *-Less athletic and tanky Who are you rooting and betting for? Rooting and betting Luigi Rooting and betting Dib Membrane Rooting for Luigi, betting on Dib Membrane Rooting for Dib Membrane, betting on Luigi Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! In a house in the Mushroom Kingdom, a Mario doll stands there, but a mentally retarded version of Mario comes and grabs the doll, but the doll has life.... SML Mario vs SMG4 Mario Trivia *The connection between Luigi and Dib is that they are both paranormal hunters and that they both hit a milestone in 2001 (Luigi's Mansion ''(the first game to have Luigi be the protagonist to receive critical acclaim) was released and Invader Zim (the show Dib belongs to) premiered), and both characters started that profession that same year. *The episode was made to conmemorate the 35th anniversary of Luigi's first appearence in a videogame, the 25th anniversary of Mario is Missing'' (the first game where Luigi was the protagonist), the 19th anniversary of the completion of the Invader Zim pilot and the 17th anniversary of the premiere of Invader Zim. *The reason why SpongeBobSchwammkopf2003 didn't include Mario and Luigi: Dream Team feats and powers is because he accidentaly forgot instead of making the battle fair towards Dib. *Whenever Luigi and Dib speak Italian and Spanish (referencing the facts that Luigi is clearly Italian and that Jhonen Vasquez himself confirmed that the Membrane family is Mexican), Dib's dialogues in Spanish were written by SpongeBobSchwammkopf2003 himself as he knows how to speak Spanish, however, Luigi's dialogues in Italian were made in Google Translate because SpongeBobSchwammkopf2003 doesn't know how to speak Italian. *SpongeBobSchwammkopf2003 didn't make a thumbnail for the episode, he instead told Nkstjoa to make it because at the time, SpongeBobSchwammkopf2003 used Paint to make thumbnails, but they came out awful, nowadays, SpongeBobSchwammkopf2003 uses Google Slides to make thumbnails, as well as Intermission and Winner templates. *Luigi's artwork in the thumbnail was taken from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Battle of the Professions" themed battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles